The School
by Max7
Summary: The Flock decide after two years it's time to go to the school in Virginia. “Max,” Fang said softly. I looked over at him. “I’m sorry.” “For what?” I asked curiously. “For kissing you.” I'm really bad at summaries, so please read.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so maybe shopping wasn't the best idea…

I'm rating this T because there is some implied stuff and language

Okay, so maybe shopping wasn't the best idea…

Yeah. Me, Maximum Ride actually went shopping. I was nice enough to drag my flock with me. Some willingly came, and others, cough, cough, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang, were forced. I didn't really want to go either, but we had to. We had to have something to wear. Iggy probably wouldn't have minded going around with no clothes, but the rest of us would have…ew. Look what has happened to me after sixteen years of living with him…I've gone perverted. Uh oh.

"Max, why the hell did we have to go in there?" Iggy whined.

"Because we had to have something to wear," I said for the millionth time. Fang nodded.

"And you may have not cared if we all went around naked because you're blind, but the rest of us would have…" he stopped in thought.

"Bet you wouldn't mind if Max did," he teased. Fang looked up and threw a shoe at him.

"Shut the fuck up," Fang hissed. I smiled. That summed up what I was going to say…almost.

"Max, do you have anything to say?" Iggy asked while smirking.

"Kiss my ass," I said annoyed. Fang grinned.

"He probably wants to," he said shrugging. I shrugged.  
"Probably."  
"Max, stop it!" Nudge whimpered. Oh yeah. It was her boyfriend we were talking about…

"Okay," I said simply.

"Why are we in DC?" Gazzy asked curiously. I sighed.

"Mom's making us go to that school they made for us," I said for the millionth time. They nodded.

"Right," he said while nodding. Nudge walked in front of me.

"Max, when are we going to go home? Val bought us a house, but you haven't even let us go in it!" Nudge whined. I sighed.

"Okay. We'll go tonight," I said softly. Everyone cheered. But Fang, but it's Fang, so he wouldn't cheer if you told him he was getting a million dollars.

"Now?" Angel asked hopefully. We all got in our SUV…yes. I had my license, and so did Fang.

"I'm driving," Fang said behind me. He grabbed the keys out of my back pocket, and I spun around to look at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked quietly. He grinned.

"Getting the keys."

"Yeah. You could've asked," I muttered. He shrugged.

"You wouldn't have given them to me," he said as he got in the driver's seat. Everyone stared.

"He's driving?" Angel asked nervously. Fang nodded.

"Yes," I muttered getting in the passenger's seat. "He stole the keys."

Okay. I had never rode in a car when Fang's been driving since he got his license, so I was shocked.

"Fang, you're insane!" I yelled. He looked over at me.

"Why?"

"The speed limit is thirty. You're kinda going eighty!" I shouted. He rolled his eyes.

"We're on a country road. No one's here," he pointed out. I glared at him, and then I decided to give everyone a talk.

"Okay guys. When you start driving, DON'T listen to anything Fang tells you," I ordered. They nodded, except Gazzy.

"He's an awesome driver," he muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"But he's being retarded!" I spat. I sat down in my seat and crossed my arms. "You are never driving again." He grinned.

"And don't learn road safety lessons from Max," he said teasingly. I stared at him.

"Look who's talking!" I mumbled. He nodded.

"I actually buckled my seat belt little missy." I slapped the side of his head.

"Ass hole."

"That was so awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed. "We got here a lot quicker than the first time when we saw the house." They all looked at me.

"What?" I asked shrugging. "Mom was in the car, and I was trying to learn how to drive. And, I had you guys in there so I was nervous."

"How would you drive if they weren't in there?" Fang asked curiously. I grinned.

"You'd want to know," I said as he stepped closer to me. My lips were basically touching his shoulder.

"Tonight," he said with a smile. "Show me."'

"No," I said sweetly. He nodded.

"You can't make yourself drive fast," he said, not asked. I frowned.

"Yes I can," I protested. He shook his head.

"No you can't."

"I can, and I'll prove it!"

"Tonight," he said with a grin.

"Yes!" He nodded before walking in. I blinked.

"Wow," Angel said softly.

"Did he just trick me into it?" I asked curiously. They all nodded, and I frowned.

"Aw!" Nudge exclaimed. "It's like a date!" I stared at her.

"You and Gazzy have gone places just the two of you. Is that a date?" I retorted. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge shook their heads quickly. "So, neither is this."

I triumphantly walked inside, and I sat on the couch. I turned on the TV, and I sighed.

"You're hurting me," I heard Fang say. He shook his head, and he was there. I stood up quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," I said quickly. He smiled.

"I know." He stood up, and got really close to me. "Are you ready for our date tonight?" he asked with a smirk. I scowled.

"Who said it was a date?" I muttered. He grinned.

"Me," he said before walking off.

Let's see. Dark jeans, black cami, sweatshirt. How's my hair? Do I have bad breath?

"Oh my God!" I shouted. Everyone ran in.

"What?" Angel asked while grinning mischievously. I glared at her.

"You know what," I muttered. Everyone else frowned.

"We don't," Fang reminded me. I stared at him.

"So? Angel, you know what to do." She nodded, and everyone but Fang stared wide-eyed at me.

"Say anything and Max will kill you," Angel said darkly before happily skipping out. Everyone but Fang followed.

"Seriously, what?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I lied. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked impatiently. I smiled innocently.

"No. I have to put my make-up on since this is a date," I teased. I walked angrily over to the mirror, and I grabbed my keys off of the table.

"Ha," he muttered before we walked out.

"I'm driving," I said while running to the driver's seat.

"Nah duh!" I rolled my eyes, and we got in the SUV.

"Where do you want me to drive to?" I asked curiously. He smiled.

"Just turn and go where I tell you to," he said softly. "You can drive crazy on the way back."  
Oh God. When he said this was a date, he wasn't kidding. Or was he just trying to freak me out?  
"Then shouldn't you drive up there, and me drive back?" I asked before looking at him. He shrugged.

"I guess." He got out and walked to my side. I had gotten out now too.

"Tell me the honest to God truth," I said nervously. His face was a hair away from mine. "Is this a date?" He smiled.

"That's up to you," he whispered before grabbing my hand. He slid the keys from my hand to his, and he got in. I ran to the other side, and he drove off.

"We'll have to fly from here," he muttered as he turned the car off. I looked and saw a fence.

"Fang, we're not going anywhere illegal, are we?" he shook his head.

"We've been there before," he promised me. I nodded.

"Okay." We got out, and Fang threw me the keys.

"You'll need them," he said softly. I put them in my back pocket, and we took off.

"Oh God," I said when I realized where we were going. We were at a dock. THE dock.

"What did you say?" Fang asked after it looked like he had snapped his attention back to where we were.

"Nothing," I lied. He sighed.

"Okay." We landed and sat on the edge…like we had two years ago.

"Max," he said softly. I looked over at him. "I'm sorry."  
"For what?" I asked curiously.

"For kissing you."  
"Why are you sorry for that?" I asked sadly. He looked at me.

"I ruined everything because I have feelings for you. I was pushing you to do something you didn't want to," he said honestly. I sighed.

"I'm really glad you did," I said quietly. He looked at me. "It made me realize something."  
"That you only have brother feelings for me," he muttered while nodding. "I get it." I smiled and got close to him.  
"That I love you. As so much more," I finished before kissing him.  
Alert the press! I, Maximum Ride, actually kissed Fang. He didn't kiss me…well, he was kissing me back, but that's not what I'm talking about.

"Wow," Fang whispered. I nodded and he kissed me. "I love you Max. I've been trying to find a way to tell you that for at least six years. I just didn't know how." I kissed him again.

"Looks to me like you found a way," I breathed before kissing him yet again.

He pulled off my sweatshirt, because things were getting really hot. He could tell I was because I was sweating. He pushed himself on me, and I pulled back slowly.

"We should go swimming," I whispered breathlessly. He smiled and kissed my collarbone.  
"How?" he murmured against my skin. "We don't have anything to swim in." I smiled.

"Well, I have an idea," I whispered before kicking off my shoes. He did the same, and then he smiled and pulled off his shirt.

"What now?" he asked curiously. I smiled.

"Take off your pants," I ordered. He stared at me.

"Okay." He took off his belt, and then slid off his pants. He looked at me.

"Now you're done," I whispered before pulling off my cami. He stared at me, and I slid off my pants.  
"I dare you to jump first," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." I ran off the edge and jumped in. "Your turn." He jumped in and pulled me closer to him.  
"Max," he said happily. "I think we could consider this a date." I nodded.

"This is so weird," I said thoughtfully. "In a good way." He nodded and grinned.

"It's a good thing you wore a bra, or this would be very, very interesting." I rolled my eyes.

"You're probably wishing I hadn't," I teased. He shrugged.

"And it's black." I stared at him.

"You're so weird. Thank God you have on dark blue boxers." He grinned.

"Yeah. Iggy wears whitey tidies." I shuddered.

"TMI!" I shouted. He grinned and shoved me under the water.

"You bastard!" I shrieked when I came up. He grinned, and I jumped on him. He went under, and I quickly got out. Fang followed me and tackled me.

"You know," he whispered. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. He smiled and got a hair away from me.  
"I love you," he said before kissing me. He closed all the gaps between us by gently pressing himself against me, and he kissed my neck.

"I love you too." He pulled back and nodded.

"I know."  
"As more than a brother," I corrected. He smiled.

"That's good," he murmured against my skin. I took a deep breath, and I heard someone coming.  
"Fang, do you hear that?" I asked nervously. He looked up and looked around.  
"Someone's out there. Come on." We both quickly got dressed and flew off.

"Cops," I whispered once we were high enough to where they wouldn't hear. Fang nodded.

"You didn't leave anything, did you?" I shook my head.

"No." He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.  
"Good. Let's get to the SUV," he suggested. I nodded, and we hurriedly flew towards it.

The bad thing was, cops were around it. Well, their cars.

"Fang, is anyone in any of them?" I whispered, barely audible. He looked closely.

"One guy. He's asleep," he muttered. I nodded, and we silently landed. I jumped in the driver's seat.

"Thank God it starts silently," I whispered. Fang nodded, and I started to back up.

"Hey!" someone yelled. Fang looked around.

"The cop is asleep," he insisted. I looked at him.  
"Maybe you missed one," I said softly. He shook his head.

"No."

"I'm gonna go." I pulled out, and I sped down the road.

Suddenly, there were cops following us.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"You can't stop!" Fang shouted.

"You said we weren't going somewhere illegal!" I retorted.

"We didn't!"

"Then why the hell are there cops chasing us?" I spat. He shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should stop and see why they're chasing us," I suggested. He sighed.

"Fine." I pulled over, and one of them pulled behind me.

"Hello," he said walking over to my window. "You're in a stolen vehicle." He looked like a male model.

"Shit," I whispered. Fang looked nervous.

"No we aren't," he said. "Max!" I nodded, and I drove off.

"Erasers?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You saved the world. I don't get it. They killed all the Erasers." I sighed.

"Well, he definitely was one," I pointed out. "Did you not notice him starting to morph?" Fang nodded.

"That's what I don't get," he muttered.

"They could easily make more," I pointed out.

"True." I pressed the petal as hard as I could, and I sped towards home.

"Park at the school," Fang ordered. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Why are we parking here?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot. We got out, and I hid it behind the building. The cop cars sped by.  
"Because we can fly from here," he whispered. He grabbed my hand. "Let's go home." I nodded, and we flew off.

"Max!" Angel squealed when we walked in. She looked. "Where's the SUV? And why are you wet?" I looked at Fang.  
"Uh…"  
"There's these people on the news who stole an SUV just like ours, and the cops were chasing them. They disappeared. They had pulled over, but when the cop went to talk to them, they sped off. He didn't really get a good look at them. All they know is there was a man and a woman," Gazzy said pointing to the TV.

"Police have given up search for the night," the lady said. "They have a few suspects." I looked wide-eyed at Fang, and he was nervous too.  
"I'm tired," I lied. "I'm going to bed."

"We need to figure out rooms!" Angel yelled. I froze.

"How many do we have?" I called.

"It's a three bedroom apartment," Nudge said walking in the hallway. I sighed. We all knew who would be rooming with who.

"Claim your room partners," I muttered.

"Nudge!" Angel yelled grabbing her arm.  
"Gazzy!" Iggy said while pulling him into a hug.

"Dude, get off of me!" Gazzy exclaimed. I sighed.

"And since there's only one person left…" I looked up at Fang who was grinning.

"We call the biggest room!" Nudge and Angel announced before running into their rooms.

"We claim the next to biggest one!" Gazzy shouted before him and Iggy ran off. I froze.

"Damn it," I said before burying my face into Fang's shoulder. He hugged me.

"Well, at least we're no longer just friends." He kissed my head.

"We have to talk…now," I whispered while grabbing his hand. He followed me.

"Ma'am yes ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're going to be on America's Most Wanted," Fang whispered

"We're going to be on America's Most Wanted," Fang whispered. I laid down on the bed Mom had already put in the room. Queen size. Great. He laid beside me.

"I know," I said sadly. "We need to get a paint job and new license plate." He nodded.

"But first, we need sleep. It's our first day of that new school tomorrow," he reminded me. I sighed.

"I'm still wet," I said playfully. I kissed his cheekbone, and he rolled over on me.

"Me too. We should probably change," he said thoughtfully. I smiled.

"Probably." He kissed my neck.

"Do you want me to leave?" he whispered against my skin. I shook my head.

"Please don't," I said weakly. He looked at me, and shrugged.

"If you say so," he said as I took off my cami. I nodded.

"I do." He smiled and kissed my collarbone.

"I love you," he said happily. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you too," I whispered. He looked up at me.

"I can see that. I hope you don't go changing in front of just anyone," he teased. I pulled his head in and kissed him.

"Actually there's a show called 'Let's Watch Max Change Clothes.'" He thought.

"Wow. How many people actually watch it?"

"None. I haven't actually started it yet. You're going to be the first viewer," I informed him. He smiled and kissed me. His hands slid down to unbutton my pants, and he moved his lips down to my jaw.

"And the last," he reminded me. "We only mate once." I thought.

"True…" he sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked reluctantly.

"Are you?"  
"I am if you are," he said softly. I smiled.

"I definitely am." He smiled and slid off my pants. I pulled off his shirt, and I ran my hand down his muscular chest. He had a sexy six-pack…

"Then I am too."

"You said we needed to sleep," I whispered later that night. He grinned.

"I don't think this is considered sleeping," he agreed. I shook my head.

"Not really." He looked over at me.

"I love you," he said sweetly. I smiled and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too."  
"Are you seriously okay with being with me forever?" he asked before kissing the top of my head. I smiled.

"Definitely. You?" he nodded. "So, we're like mates for life now." He smiled.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep now," I said sadly. He nodded.  
"Me too. Night Max," he whispered. I looked up at him.

"You, and only you, are allowed to call me Maxie," I informed him. He smiled.

"Good night Maxie," he said with a grin. I kissed him.

"Good night Fangypoo."

"Max!" Angel yelled before banging on my door. "Gazzy won't quit throwing stuff at me!" We both sat up, and I looked at Fang.  
"Pajamas," I mouthed. He nodded, and we both quickly got dressed.

"You have bed hair," he said before ruffling it a little. "It's sexy." I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Gazzy, quit throwing things at her!" I ordered.  
"She put jelly on my shoes!" he protested. I looked at her.  
"He wouldn't throw things at you if you wouldn't put stuff on his shoes. Now go help him get it off," I ordered. She reluctantly nodded and walked into the kitchen. Fang put his arms around my waist, and he pulled me close to him.

"I love you," he informed me. I smiled.

"I love you too. Now, be quiet." He frowned.

"We're going to have to tell them eventually," he pointed out. "And besides, they're going to know because I don't know if I'll be able to stop looking at you and smiling." I sighed.

"We'll tell them when the time is right," I said softly. I kissed his cheek. "Okay?" He nodded.

"Whatever makes you happy," he said while looking at the floor. I kissed him.

"Okay. We can tell them," I said, giving in to his sadness. He smiled.

"We don't have to until you're ready," he said honestly. I smiled.

"Come here," I said pulling on his hand. Everyone was sitting at the table in their pajamas eating breakfast.

"I…we have a…Fang, you tell them," I muttered.

"We're mates," he said simply. I stared wide-eyed at him.

"Not that!" I whined. He looked at me.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I thought you wanted me to tell them that!" I sighed and looked at them. Just what I thought…they were staring wide-eyed at us and gaping.

"Yea!" Nudge and Angel squealed after a very long, awkward silence.

"I'm sorry Maxie," he whispered into my ear before kissing it. I looked at him.

"It's okay. You didn't know," I said before kissing him.

"Gross!" Gazzy shouted before running into another room.  
"I don't even have to be able to see to know what's going on here," Iggy muttered. I rolled my eyes and hugged Fang.

"I'm hugging him," I said honestly. Fang hugged me back.  
"Sue us," he muttered. I smiled up at him.

"Maxie?" Nudge asked while getting teary eyed. Oh crap. Tears of happiness.

"What's your nickname for him?" Angel asked curiously. I grinned and Fang shook his head.

"Baby, please don't." I smiled.

"You called me baby," I said happily. He nodded.

"Please Maxie," he pleaded.  
"Hey, you get to say yours, so I get to say mine," I said firmly. He sighed.

"Fine."  
"He's my sexy Fangypoo," I informed them. He looked over at me, and his cheeks were turning pink. Since when does Fang blush?

"Sexy Fangypoo?" Iggy asked after he had managed to quit laughing. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Yup." I looked at him. "I've got to go get ready," he whispered before walking off. Nudge walked over to Iggy and sat in his lap.

"We need to make nicknames for each other," she said thoughtfully.

"You aren't calling me Iggypoo," he said firmly. She smiled.

"Okay." She thought.

"You're my Nudgeums," he said happily. She smiled.

"You're my Iggybear," she said sweetly. She kissed his cheek, and he frowned.

"Iggybear?"

"Nudgeums?" she retorted. He sighed.

"Fine. Max, do you see what you two have started?" he asked sadly. I smiled innocently.

"Oh well." I ran off to my room, and Fang was putting on his pants. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey," he said softly. I smiled.

"Hi." He walked up to me, and he kissed me softly.

"I'm sorry," he breathed before kissing my neck.

"For what?"

"Telling them," he said gently. I shrugged.

"It's okay," I said honestly. "Now, you finish getting ready." He nodded, and he pulled on his black tee shirt. He kissed me again quickly and walked out.

"Well, fine," I mumbled. I got dressed, and I grabbed my bag.

"You ready?" Fang asked as I walked out. I nodded, and we all flew towards school.

"Hey," a girl said while walking up to me. I looked at her.

"Hi."

"You're Max, the leader, right?" she asked sweetly. I nodded.

"Yeah. You are?"

"Oh! I'm Lindsey," she said happily. She had red hair. Ugh

"Nice to meet you," I said before walking off. Fang raised his eyebrows at me when I got to him.

"What'd she do to you?" he asked softly. I frowned.

"She…nothing," I admitted. He looked at her and sighed.

"Max, just because she has red hair, doesn't mean you should automatically hate her," he reminded me. I nodded.

"I know," I muttered before walking back up to her. "Look. I'm sorry. I honestly don't even know why I was like that. I'm sorry." She smiled.

"It's okay," she said simply. "Sometimes that's how friendships start. One person's being a bitch, and then someone tells them, so they apologize, and bam. A new friendship." I smiled.

"Maybe. I hope so," I said honestly. She nodded.

"Me too." I looked at Fang.  
"Get your ass over here," I ordered. He grinned.

"If you say so," he said shrugging. I grabbed his arm and yanked him over there.

"Lindsey, Fang, Fang, Lindsey," I said while looking up at Fang. He smiled.

"Hey," he said waving. "Maxie, tell me, why are you in a bitchy mood today?" I glared at him.

"I'm not," I defended. "But if you put me in one, I'll kill you." He grinned.

"No you won't. You would be sad," he reminded me. I sighed.

"Is he in your flock?" Lindsey asked curiously. I nodded.

"He's my second in command, right hand wing, best friend, bo—"

"When she's sick, not there, or just concentrating on something else, I'm who they go to," he interrupted. I nodded.

"That too." He leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"Stop hanging around Nudge," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Nudge and Iggy?" he shook his head.

"Who?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh, they're my second and third commands," I explained. "Nudge is over Iggy because I trust her so much more. Iggy's older though." She nodded.

"Oh. You should probably go find them," she agreed. I nodded, and I grabbed Fang's hand. I pulled him along, and we searched the halls for them.

"It wouldn't shock me if we find them somewhere—" Fang stopped when we saw Nudge and Iggy making out. I nodded.

"Me either. This isn't a shock," I said while smirking. They looked at us.  
"Hi Max," Nudge said innocently. I rolled my eyes and looked at Iggy. He had his arms crossed.  
"Now you know what it's like for us," he said blankly.

"How would you know?" I retorted. "You can't see anything anyways." He frowned.

"So?" I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, get to class," I ordered. They smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Maxie," Iggy teased. I growled.

"Only Fang's allowed to call me that," I hissed. Fang nodded.

"That's right," he said while crossing his arms.

"Fine, Fangypoo." I shook my head.

"Only me, Iggybear." Nudge frowned.

"That's my name for him!" she exclaimed. I grinned.

"Fine."  
"We need to make up some for Gazzy and Angel…just for fun," Fang observed. I nodded.

"We'll call Gazzy…" the bell rang to go to homeroom. "We'll think about it." They all nodded, and Nudge walked off to her homeroom. The three of us had all our classes together.

"Maxie," Fang said beside me. I looked at him. "I love you." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I love you too." Iggy scoffed and I slapped the back of his head.  
"So, you two lovebirds are stuck together forever?" he asked with a grin. "Can me and Nudge get stuck together forever?" I stared at him.

"Not till she's at least sixteen," I ordered. He scowled.

"But I'll be nineteen, and then it'll be illegal!" he protested. I sighed and looked up at Fang. He was grimacing.

"Iggy, only if she wants to," I ordered. "Don't you dare pressure her into it." He rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't. It's a big commitment we'll both have to make together," he said simply. "Thanks Max. And, just so you know, she wants to." He walked in the classroom and I looked up at Fang.

"This is getting interesting," I said softly. He nodded.

"Very, but, I mean, birds do mate young, and, if you think about it, we've got the maturity level of someone around nineteen or twenty," he reminded me. I nodded.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gazzyinator

"Gazzyinator!" I exclaimed as we were all sitting around the table working on homework. Everyone looked up at me.

"What?" Gazzy asked curiously. I looked at Fang who was shaking his head.

"We were all trying to think of a name for you and Angel since we all have our nicknames," Fang explained. Gazzy raised an eyebrow.

"What's yours?" he asked looking at Iggy.

"I'm Nudge's Iggybear," he said with a frown. Angel giggled.

"And I'm his Nudgeums," Nudge announced. I smiled.

"What's yours?" Gazzy asked nervously. He was looking at Fang. Fang looked up for a second, and then quickly went back to working.

"He's my sexy Fangypoo," I said happily. He looked up at me, and his cheeks were bright red.  
"Aw!" Nudge squealed. "He's blushing!" I grabbed his hand under the table, and he smiled at me. I smiled back, and I looked at my homework.

'Max,' Angel sent me. 'Do you know anything about the SUV thing last night? I mean, where is ours?' I looked up at her and shrugged.

"I don't know anything," I lied. "And ours is…" I looked up at Fang.

"Max drove so crazy last night that she broke it. We got it towed to a repair shop," he said quickly. They all stared at us.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that they're lying?" Gazzy asked while shrugging. I scowled.

"Why would we lie?" I asked innocently.  
"Have we ever lied to you guys before?" Fang asked while he shut his book. They all nodded.

"Many times," Gazzy said while smirking.

"Name one," I retorted.

"One, Max lied when she made us all think Angel was a traitor," Nudge started. Me and Angel grimaced.

"We never got a chance to tell you!" we protested in unison. They all stared at us.

"Fang lies all the time when he pretends he has no feelings, when we all really know he does," Nudge went on. "And you both lied when you said you didn't love each other, which is obviously not true." I stared at her.

"Those were really important," Fang explained.

"And I only said name one," I mumbled. Fang nodded, and I slammed my book shut. "Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Fang thought.

"You said it was because…I honestly don't know," he admitted. I sighed and buried my head in my arms.

"Where is the SUV?" Iggy asked nervously. I looked up.

"Fang told you, a repair shop," I said blankly. Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Where is the SUV?" he asked again. I sighed.

"It's behind the freaking school, okay?" Fang sighed and looked at me.

"We were the people who supposedly stole a car," he admitted. "But we didn't, and we didn't run from the cops!"  
"We ran from…" I stopped. I didn't know if I should tell them or not…

"Robbers," Fang lied. "We could tell because they asked for Max's credit card and her license." I looked up and nodded.

"Erasers," Angel choked. "They were Erasers." I shook my head.

"No sweetie, n—"  
"Damn it Max!" Iggy shouted. "Quit fucking lying to us all the time. You think we don't know you have flaws? Everyone does. We know you get scared, we know you don't want us to get hurt. We know. But you have got to start telling us the truth and not bottling it all in!" I blinked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. "I don't bottle anything in." Fang scoffed.  
"Max, I'm with Iggy. You're always tense, always scared. You're not scared for you, but for us," he said while shrugging. "And, you don't have to be." I looked down.  
"If there's two things we learned from you, it's not to keep things bottled up and be strong," Nudge said softly. "Now it's your turn." Tears started filling my eyes, so I didn't look up.

"And you're always strong," Angel said sweetly. "But it'll be easier to be stronger if you're not hiding how you feel, or when you want to just scream."  
"Max," Gazzy said while looking at my eyes. "We're not going to kill you or say your not tough if you cry. It's okay." I shook my head.

"I…can't," I said firmly.  
"Yes you can!" Fang protested. "You can cry! Max, everyone cries sometime!" I scowled.

"Oh yeah?" I said looking up at him. "I've never seen you."  
"Doesn't mean it hasn't happened," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes, and Iggy nodded.

"I've even cried! Me and Gazzy cried when you guys were gone," he admitted. "I think Fang did once we were asleep."

'You have to stay strong Max. Don't let them see your weaknesses. Bottle those in.'

"I can't!" I shrieked. "They can't see!" I burst into tears now. "I have to stay strong for…" I ran out, and I locked my bedroom door.

"I have to," I whispered to myself. How the hell did this go from a discussion on the SUV to this?

Someone banged on the door.

"Go away!" I ordered.

"It's my room too," Fang reminded me. "Open this damn door or I swear to God Max I'll break it down." I quickly unlocked it and opened it. I tried to walk past him, but he stopped me and shut the door back.  
"You can," he whispered before kissing my neck. "We still love you. You're our leader, the most important person in the world to us Max. We still look up to you." I shook my head.

"No," I said firmly. "They need someone who can be strong." He looked at me.

"They need you," he said gently. "They need my Maxie to be strong, yes, but they also need someone who has feelings. I'm not saying you don't, but Max, they need someone who will cry. Someone who will show when they're scared. All our lives, you've hidden all of this stuff. Stop hiding things from us Max." I stared at him.

"They need you," he said again.

'They need you to be strong and not show a single sign of weakness,' the Voice protested. I burst into tears all over again.

"I need you to go away!" I yelled. Fang stared at me.

"What?"

"Just go!" I said loudly. "Leave me alone!" He nodded.

"Fine." He walked out. I thought about what I had said…oh shit.  
"Fang!" I shouted as I ran out. He was in the living room on the couch, so I ran and sat beside him. I hugged him closely, and I took a deep breath.  
"What happened to go away and leave me alone?" he asked icily. I frowned.

"I was talking to the voice," I muttered. "You never leave me alone. You're my sexy Fangypoo. Don't ever leave me." I kissed him, and he smiled.

"I already told you I wasn't going anywhere," he reminded me. "What more do you need?" I shrugged.

"Nothing," I said honestly. He wiped the tears I still had on my face away, and he kissed my neck.

"What was the retarded thing saying?" he asked softly. I sighed.

"The exact opposite of what you were," I informed him. "That's why I ran out crying because you guys were telling me one thing, and it was saying something totally different."

"Who are you going to listen to?" he asked curiously. I smiled and got close to him.

"You," I whispered before kissing him. He kissed me back eagerly, and he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled back for a second, just so I could get a quick breath, and then I kissed him again.

He hadn't kissed me like this before. It was different than before. He pulled back and laid over me. He kissed my neck, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

"Isn't this what our room is for?" I asked softly. He chuckled against my skin.

"You silly, silly girl," he whispered before kissing my neck again. "You're my silly, silly girl." I nodded, and I kissed his lips. I knotted my fingers in his hair, and he tilted his head.

The next thing I knew, I was unbuttoning his shirt, and he was still kissing me.

"What the hell?" Gazzy asked loudly. We both were startled, so we kinda fell to the floor.

"Uh…hi!" I said innocently standing up. He stared at us.

"What were you two doing? You were about to get busy on the freaking couch!" he accused. I rolled my eyes.

"No we weren't," I said frustratedly. "Told you." Fang looked at me sideways, and he grinned.

"Gazzy, you didn't see anything in here, right?" Fang asked cocking an eyebrow.  
"Yes I did," he said smugly. Fang smirked.

"Not if you need someone to help you," he said smugly. Gazzy scowled.

"Bastard," he muttered. "I saw nothing." He angrily walked out, and Fang pulled me into his arms.

"Let's go to our room next time," Fang suggested. I nodded.

"Next time is now," I ordered pulling on his arm. He grinned.

"If you insist…"

"You know what I still don't understand," Fang said later that night. I looked up at him for a second, and then kissed the palm of his hand that I had a hold of. I was making weird designs with my finger.

"What baby?" I asked as I rolled over to face him. He smiled, and then his face got serious.

"Why they're making new Erasers," he said reluctantly. Oh wow. He's great at killing the mood. I rolled back over, and I crossed my arms.

"Do we have to worry about that now?" I asked under my breath. He sighed.

"Look, you're right," he said apologetically. "I really messed tonight up." I shook my head.

"It's only twelve thirteen," I reminded him.

"So you forgive me?" he asked hopefully. I turned to face him.

"On one condition," I said as he leaned in to kiss me. I stuck my finger up. "You have to promise that whenever we're together, like this, just kissing, or just…together, you'll only worry about us." He kissed my neck.

"I swear," he whispered. I smiled.

"Good," I said happily. He pulled his head back, and then he leaned over and kissed me.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"So, all night, have you been thinking about that?" I asked looking up at him. He just stared at me.

"Not all night…"

"Well, I feel special," I muttered. His hands slid around my waist under the covers.

"Maxie," he said gently. "I love you." He kissed my neck, and I scowled.  
"Not enough to even pay attention to me!" I insisted. He sighed.

"It's just really bothering me," he explained. "I always pay attention to you unless I'm thinking about something. This is just really worrying me." I sighed.

"As long as you don't do it again, I won't kill you." He nodded.

"I won't," he promised. I smiled and kissed him.

"As much as I hate repeating myself, this once wouldn't hurt," I said tauntingly. He grinned.

"If you want to."

I woke up still in Fang's arms. I smiled up at him and kissed him. When I pulled back, he took a deep, happy breath. He smiled and I sat up.  
"Time to get ready for school," I announced sadly. He sat up and nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said before brushing the hair out of my face. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why?"

"About last night," he whispered. I shrugged.

"Don't do it again, and I'll forgive you," I said again. He nodded.

"Deal." I kissed him quickly, and we both stood up.

We got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

Nudge was on Iggy's lap, Angel was eating her cereal, and Gazzy was staring at me and Fang, then Iggy and Nudge.

"Someone have extra reason to be happy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"No!" Nudge said quickly at the same time Iggy said.

"Yup." I looked up at Fang who was nodding. I rolled my eyes and I grabbed my backpack.

"Fang, get you some breakfast, and everyone hurry," I said as I ran outside. Fang followed me.

"I'm not hungry," he said simply. I nodded, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Maybe we should get the SUV today," I suggested. He nodded.

"You can drive if you want to," he said softly. He kissed my neck.

"No. You can." He smiled against my skin.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Positive." He pulled his head back, and I moved him around to where I could lay my head on his shoulder.

"So, we've got two mates now," he said conversationally. I nodded and grabbed his hand. I started making designs with my finger again.

"I personally like my mate better," I said with a grin. He smiled.

"I'd hope so," he said as he put his arm around my waist. I smiled, and grabbed his other hand. He had stolen the one I was making designs on. "Why do you like making designs on my hand?" I shrugged.  
"It's fun," I mumbled. He kissed the top of my head.  
"Don't forget you have another friend," he ordered. "Talk to her." I scowled.  
"But I like you better. She's cool, but I like you better." He chuckled.

"You can still hang out with her too," he pointed out. I sighed, and I turned to face him.

"But I always want to be with you," I said as I poked his shoulder. He kissed my neck.

"I'll be there," he promised. I sighed.

"Fine." He grabbed my hands and laced our fingers together.  
"I promised to never leave you," he whispered. I kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Max!" Lindsey called when we walked in the door. Fang squeezed my hand a little, and I smiled.

"Hey," I said when we walked over to her.

She smiled. "Did you hear about those two people running from those police officers?" she asked eagerly. "I thought it was hilarious. Someone who didn't get caught in DC."

I made sure to keep my face blank. "They must've had a hell of a laugh about that one."

She nodded. "If that was me and my best friend, we so would've been sitting at home going that's the best damn thing we've done yet!"  
I grinned. "Me too." If it wasn't for the fact it was Erasers who stopped us.

Suddenly, out of no where, like usual, I had a brain attack. I started wincing, and I grabbed my head. "Fang," I choked. "We have to…get…out…of here."

He looked panicked. "Max, are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"Brain…attack," I stuttered. "Help…me…get…others."

He nodded. "We…uh, gotta go," he said quickly. He grabbed my hand, and we ran through the hallways. "Iggy! Get Nudge!" Iggy looked confused, but nodded.

We ran down another hallway, and I recognized it as Angel and Gazzy's hallway.

"Guys!" Fang shouted when we saw them. "Come on!"

You may be wondering why we're running.

I think I just got a new power. It's not like a big deal, but it's like when I could fly faster, but something different.

In a way, I could see the future, but I couldn't. I just knew. I knew something was about to happen if we didn't get out of here.

We burst through the doors, all six of us, and I realized…it was happening anyways.

Janssen, along with hundreds of white coats and Erasers were outside.

Students who were walking in were running. Some cars saw everything and drove off.

"Go. To. Hell," Fang hissed.

Janssen smirked. "Aw. Our precious Maxie's hurt, so she has her flunky stand up for her," she said.

I growled. "Shut…up," I choked. My head started hurting even worse, and everything started getting darker. I couldn't black-out. They needed me.

"Leave us alone!" Nudge exclaimed. Either I was imagining this, or she was really crying.

"Get them," Janssen ordered.

"U N A!" I managed to shout. "Now! Go as fast as you can. Don't look back!"

Everyone did what they were told, but me. Fang didn't even notice.

Janssen nodded. "Smart girl. You know who we're after."

My head was throbbing. "Do whatever you want with me. Just don't hurt them."  
She nodded, and an Eraser punched me in the stomach. "Kill her."  
I looked up, panicked, when I felt something jab into my back. Sharp.

They stabbed me. Stupid…bastards…


	5. Chapter 5

Fang's POV  
I looked back at Max.

"Oh shit," I mumbled. "Guys, I'll be right back. Just get out of here. I swear we'll be right back and find you."  
"Not again!" Gazzy protested. I looked frantically at Iggy, and he reluctantly nodded.

"Come on guys," he said quietly. "They'll be right back." I nodded and I quickly flew off.

The truth was, I wasn't sure if we were going to be back at all.

_Think positive,_ I scolded myself.

I saw Max, and relief flooded through me. Until I saw them stab her in the back.

I snarled. I shot towards them and landed. "Don't touch her," I said darkly.

Janssen laughed. "Looks to me like we already have." She nodded, and at least ten Erasers jumped on me.

They stood me up. They were holding my arms back, so I couldn't hurt her.

I growled. "You're going to pay," I said icily.

She just laughed again. "You're just like Max," she observed. "What I want to know is why a charming, strong, attractive male like you is sitting back and letting a _girl_ lead."

I spit on her shoe. "You're a little old for me," I hissed. She just frowned. "And none of your damn business. I have my reasons." I started struggling, trying to get to Max. "Please be okay," I whispered.

"Oh," Janssen said, a smile spreading across her face. "You love her."

"What's your point?" I retorted. I had to stay strong.

"She's not dead yet," she whispered to one of the Erasers. "Don't kill her. Make sure she lives. Both of them."

My heart sped up. Max wasn't dead!

"Take them in," she ordered.

All of the Erasers, but one, grabbed me. The other one picked up an unconscious Max.

They threw me in the back of a van, and then they put Max in. They slammed the door, and I quickly moved over beside her.

"Max," I whispered, stroking her cheeks. I put her head in my lap, and a tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm so sorry." I kissed her cheek. Thank God Iggy did what he was told.

I felt Max move, and I looked down at her.

She turned her head up to look at me. "So this is heaven," she said happily.

I smiled. "No babe. This is us in the back of a moving van on the way to the School," I admitted.

"Same thing," she whispered.  
"How is that the same thing?" I asked gently.

"You're here," she said softly. "That's heaven to me."

I smiled. "Are you okay?"

"My back hurts," she admitted.

"Mine would too," I agreed.

She kissed my lips softly. "Is the rest of the Flock okay?" she asked hopefully.

I shrugged. "If Iggy did what he was told, yeah. Knowing him, he did so he could protect Nudge."  
"Probably," she agreed. "But you didn't listen. Why?"  
I kissed her. I made sure to make it long and fill it with as much passion as possible. "You're seriously asking that question?" I asked breathlessly.

She smiled and hugged me. "I see now."  
We sat silently in the back of the van with Max snuggled deeply into my arms.

"Get out," Janssen ordered as she slammed open the doors.

"You don't have to be so mean," Max said sarcastically as we climbed out.

"Take them to room 107," she said to an Eraser. I held Max close to me, refusing to let go, as they pulled the two of us in a room.

"What, no cages?" I retorted.

"No," Janssen said as she walked in. "That's inhumane."

"And stabbing me in the back isn't?" Max asked. "Or throwing us in the back of a van bringing us to a place worse than hell?"

"No," she said simply. "This is a place of discipline. And I'm disciplining you." She walked out.

"Stupid bitch," I muttered.

Max smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "At least we're together," she said enthusiastically.

"True," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Love you."  
"I love you too," she whispered. I kissed her softly, but firmly.

_This_ was my heaven.

Iggy's POV

"Okay, the coast is clear. To school," I announced.

When we got there, things were like normal.

"Hey!" Max called.

"Not her," Angel whispered. Fang waved. "Or him."  
"Okay," I whispered back. We all walked over to them, and my eyes searched for anything that might help.

I saw two feathers. A black and a brown.

They were both sitting in blood.

Shit.


End file.
